


His Smile

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, M/M, drabble challenge, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris cracks a smile. Peter thinks the world is ending, but somehow turns it into a come-on. As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from the lovely [mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> mysenia asked:  
> Petopher and #40 please! ^^ :D
> 
> 40\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
> 
>   **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

“Have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Peter circled Chris, poked at his cheek, examined his eyes, sniffed at him. His eyes briefly flashed bright blue. “I mean, when did this happen?”

Chris swatted his hand away. “Get away from me, you degenerate.” He moved past the wolf, got a glass from the cupboard, and poured himself some whisky.

“It’s funny, the floor isn’t cold either.” Peter squatted down to pat it, as if to make sure.

With a raised brow, Chris asked, “Why would the floor be cold?” He leaned back against the counter as he took a sip of his drink, then folded his arms across his chest, and rested the glass on his right elbow.

Peter blinked wide, innocent eyes. “I assume the floor gets really chilly when hell freezes over.” He rose and sidled over to Chris, just a little too close for comfort. Chris had fucking butterflies, which couldn’t mean anything good. Then again, he seemed to like bad lately.

He barked out a laugh and amusement ran through him when Peter jumped. “No, I don’t think hell has done that just yet. Though who knows, cold can be just as hellish as hot. Maybe hell is already freezing, and you just don’t know it.”

Peter smirked and crowded further into his space. “I don’t know, but if we practice well enough up here, maybe we can heat things up when we get there.”

A blush tingled in his cheeks, but he met Peter’s gaze steadily enough. “I don’t know if you could handle that, Hale.”

Peter crept closer, walked his fingers behind Chris on the counter, hooked his hand around the man’s waist. “Oh, I think I can handle just about anything you dish out.” He grabbed Chris’ glass and downed the rest of the whisky, never breaking their gaze. “Wanna try me?”


End file.
